Alisa Ilinichina Amiella
Alisa Ilinichina Amiella is a character from the video game series, God Eater. She is a "New-Type" God Eater, and one of the main female characters in the God Eater Universe. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Alisa(God Eater) vs Akame (Completed) * Batman vs Alisa (Abandoned) * Alisa Amiella vs Captain America * Alisa Amiella vs Ruby Rose * Alisa(God Eater) vs Strea(SAO) (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Asuna Yuuki (Sword Art Online) * Kirito (Sword Art Online) * Pyrrha Nikos (RWBY) * The Winter Soldier (Marvel Comics) Death Battle Info Name: Alisa Illinichina Amiella Gender: Female Height: * 160 cm (5'2") (GE) * 165 cm (5'4") (GE2) Nationality: Russian Age: 18 (Currently) Abilities: * As a God Eater: God Eater Abilities and Physiology * Experience in Hand-to-Hand Combat * Enhanced strength, speed, agility * God Art such as Sharktooth and Raven Feats: * Slayed and Devoured 2 dozen Zygotes all on her own. * Survived encountering the likes of Kyuubi, Hannibal and even a Dyaus Pita * Killed an injured vajra with a single shot * Wrestled Lenka and several unnamed characters in the anime * Took out an army of Ogretails all by herself * Shot down an injured Vajra with one bullet * Downed a Chi-You, a Gboro-Gboro, and a Sariel with her God Arc * Has records of multiple kills from Russia and during her stay in Japan * Becoming one of the most promising and bright of God Eaters Weaknesses: * God Arcs cannot be used against Anti-Aragami defenses. * Can still be killed be many forms of attacks. History God Eater Burst Alisa, one of the New-Type God Eaters, was transferred from the Fenrir Russian branch to the Far East Branch. Her parents were killed by an Aragami, so she has prejudices towards these beings until she meets Shio. She plays a key part in Lindow's disappearance. During the Moon in the Welkin mission, her fear of the Aragami that killed her family triggered a nervous breakdown which also activated a subconscious command implanted by the Director in part of his plot to counter Lindow's spy mission on the Ark Project. While she was supposed to shoot Lindow directly, her shot instead trapped him. This murderous command was again used when Sakuya and Alisa confronted Schicksal in Aegis, causing her to momentarily turn on Sakuya. However, Sakuya knocked her out with recovery bullet and escaped with her. No further signs of this subconscious control are shown. God Eater 2 Alisa is now a member of the branch Cradle. She is one of the project leaders of Satellite Base search sites. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Bandai Namco Character Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Completed Profile Category:European Combatants Category:Female Category:God Eater characters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Japan Combatants Category:Namco Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Russian Combatants Category:Sword Wielders Category:Teenagers Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Project X Zone Characters